


If We Get Lost In a Storm

by PassibleLightning



Category: Marvel Comics, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Cold, Cold Weather, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Hurt Kurt Wagner, Hurt Logan, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kurt and Wolverine Friends, Non-Graphic Violence, The x-men are close, Violence, Wolverine is trying to be nice, blizzard, hurt Wolverine, hurt jean grey, hurt x-men, x-men friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassibleLightning/pseuds/PassibleLightning
Summary: The X-Men are just trying to recruit a new mutant when everything goes wrong. Now, with the team separated, it's up to Wolverine to make sure Nightcrawler doesn't die of hypothermia.





	If We Get Lost In a Storm

It wasn’t that Wolverine was scared of flying. He just wasn’t a big fan of it. You’d think over the years with the X-Men he would have gotten used to it; but he hadn't. In fact, with all plane crashes and flying mutant attacks, Wolverine’s aversion had become worse. 

 

“Did we really have to fly?” grumbled Wolverine, huddled in the back of the plane. He was bawled up, hairy arms crossed defiantly.  

 

“Sitka Alaska was only accessible two ways; by boat or by plane. So yes.” said Scott Summers, currently piloting. 

 

“It’s very lucky we have the Blackbird then, yes?” smiled Kurt, sitting close to Logan. 

 

“We could have sailed.” muttered Wolverine. 

 

“And get to the new mutant after months?” asked Peter.  

 

“We’re already starting our descent. So you can quit your whining now.” teased Jean Grey. Colossus chucked next to her. 

 

Wolverine shrunk down in his seat more. Kurt flashed Logan an encouraging smile and gave his arm a small squeeze. Wolverine huffed but relaxed slightly as the plane dipped down. 

 

…

 

Scott landed the plane deep in the forest. The new mutant Professor X had located live in the wilderness some miles outside of Sitka. The team bundled up and started the trek. It was a short walk but the snow had started to come down. It was cold and getting more so by the minute. Most of the X-Men were shivering quickly. Only Peter and Logan seemed unaffected. But, seeing as they had both grown up in cold climates, this wasn’t unusual. Finally, the team saw a light in the dim darkness of evening. It was the small house Professor X had seen in Cerebro. 

 

“Alright. Team huddled.” said Scott. The team gathered together. “Let’s try not to scare this one off okay. We don’t want a repeat of the last time.” Scott stared at Wolverine. Wolverine stared back, blank faced. Kurt nudged Wolverine in the side. 

 

“We’ll be on our best behavior.” said Kurt. Satisfied, Scott confidently walked up to the door and knocked loudly. Instantly, a lanky teen boy opened the door. He had thick glasses and white hair. He stared, open mouthed at the X-men.

 

“Hello there Noah. I-” started Scott. 

 

“Cyclops!” shouted the kid. 

 

“Ah… yes that’s me.” The kid looked at the other X-men. 

 

“Oh, my, gosh. You guys are the X-men!” the kid said a bit too loudly. Kurt smiled and nudged Wolverine.

 

“I think it’s going okay. “ whispered Kurt. 

 

“So, you know about us.” said Jean. 

 

“Of course! Who doesn’t know you? Does this mean you want  _ me  _ to be an X-men?” Jean laughed slightly. 

 

“If that is what you want.” said Peter. 

 

“Oh! Oh! I gotta show you my powers! But not here. My powers are kinda… big.” Scott looked at Jean. 

 

“Yeeeaah. That should be fine. Show us the way.”

 

“This way you guys!” hurriedly Noah started trudging through the snow into the forest. The team followed. Noah led them farther away from the house and farther away from The Blackbird. Wolverine grumbled slightly as Kurt shivered in the cold. The snow was coming down harder. Noah led them into a large open area. The X-men huddled around Noah. 

 

“So, Noah. Show us what you’ve got.” said Scott expectantly. 

 

“Oh. The name’s not Noah.” Noah’s voice had gone cold. 

 

“What.” said Wolverine. 

 

“The name’s Snowstorm!” Noah started laughing intensely. 

 

“Oh you’ve already thought of your superhero name!” said Kurt, happily. 

 

“I don’t want to be some lame hero.” spat Noah. “Not when I can have these friends.” From the opposite side of the clearing, three shapes appeared. Wolverine could smell them from there. The stench was undeniable. 

 

“Damn Brotherhood.” cursed Wolverine under his breath. The snow was coming down even harder. Even so, the silhouettes were unmistakably Mystique, Blob, and Pryo. 

 

“Really?” grumbled Scott. “You want to go with them?”

 

“Of course I do!” shouted Snowstorm. “They’re cool anti heroes! Going by their own rules.”

 

“I don’t think they’re  _ anti-heroes. _ I think they’re just villains.” said Peter. 

 

“Whatever! They came to talk to me before you guys.” The Brotherhood sauntered up to Noah. Mystique draped an arm him.

 

“That’s right. Kid’s got a good head on his shoulder. Knows a winning team when he sees one.” said Mystique. 

 

“Yeah! He likes us!” shouted The Blog. 

 

“Plus how much fun will it be to test out my powers on the X-Men!” shouted Noah. Snowstorm widened his stance and he threw his hands into the air. Out of his hands poured snow. The wind howled around them. Scott tried to shout order at his team. But his voice was drowned out. Within seconds it dropped ten degrees. Within moments the X-Men were trapped within a sudden blizzard. The snow was thick around them, utterly blinding and separating them all. Wolverine instinctively grabbed onto Kurt, making sure the two weren’t separated. But the rest of the team was lost to the snow. The two stood, staring into the whiteness. Then, through the hail, Blob’s fist went slamming into Kurt’s face, knocking him back into Wolverine.  

 

“Shit.” swore Wolverine. They weren’t prepared for this. He heaved a dazed Kurt to his feet. Nightcrawler shook his head then charged Blob; teleporting at the last second to be behind Blob. He tried to deliver a solid kick, one that Wolverine had taught him, but The Blob was called immovable for a reason. There was a crack as Kurt’s leg made contact. Wolverine could hear the bone strain. Nightcrawler let out a cry of pain that was quickly silenced as Blob grabbed him around the throat, hoisting him off the ground.  

 

“Elf!” shouted Wolverine, unsheathing his claws. “Drop him!” Kurt was making small gasping noises as he clawed at Blob’s hand. There was a small flickering as Kurt tried to teleport, but it wasn’t working. The Blob smiled. 

 

“Tisk, tisk. I’d put those away before something happens to your friend.”  Blob’s hand on Kurt’s throat tightened. Kurt made a weak noise before he went slack in Blob’s grip. 

 

“Stop!” yelled Wolverine. The Blob’s smile widened to a sickening grin. He raised Kurt above his head and slammed Kurt’s head into the ground. 

 

“Kurt!” shouted Wolverine. He started sprinting towards The Blob, determined to get him as far away from Kurt as possible. But Blob slammed Kurt into the ground two more times, each time with a sickening crunch.  The snow started turning red with blood. Blob raised Kurt up a fourth time. 

 

“No!” shouted Wolverine as he tackled Blob. Kurt fell to the ground, limp. With a roar Wolverine landed on top of Blob. Wolverine tried to slash him, but as usual there was little effect. Blob smirked and erupted from the ground, hurling Wolverine away. Logan landed near Kurt. Forgetting The Bob for a moment, Wolverine turned to Nightcrawler. Wolverine put a hand on Kurt’s chest, making sure it was still rising and falling. He let out a sigh of relief as his hand moved up and down. The kid groaned slightly, slowly blinking his eyes open. 

 

“L-logaaan?” Kurt slurred heavily.

 

“Yeah Elf.” Wolverine looked at Kurt. His eyes were heavily dilate. 

 

“Shit, he hit you hard.” 

 

“Mmmm.” Nightcrawler hummed in response. Wolverine helped Kurt to his feet. 

 

“Everything’s spinning.” Kurt mumbled slightly.  The kid swayed slightly and Wolverine grabbed onto him, steadying him. 

 

“I’ve got you.” said Wolverine quietly.

 

“Aw how cute.” leered The Blob. “Aren’t you two the bestest friends.” The Blob towered over the two, threateningly. Wolverine’s grip on Nightcrawler tightened. 

 

“Aw. Looks like the blue guy’s not feeling so well. Maybe I should put him out of his misery.” 

 

Kurt made a fearful mumbling sound. Wolverine pressed the half conscious kid protective to his chest, shielding him.

 

“Fucking try, bub.” shouted Wolverine. 

 

“ENOUGH!” 

 

Wolverine both heard and felt the scream of Jean Grey. The Blob shrieked, covering his ears and fell over; unconscious from Jean’s psychic attack. Suddenly, the snow storm seemed to lessen. Wolverine could finally see the battle; Pyro was pinned down by Cyclops and Jean Grey seemed to have incapacitated Mystique. Wolverine smiled slightly; it looks like the tides were turning.

 

“No!” Snowstorm shouted. Snowstorm shot an ice beam at Colossus, freezing him where he stood. 

 

“Peter!” shouted Jean. As Peter fell to the ground, Mystique pounced, striking Jean hard and she too collapsed. Scott turned his back on Pyro and sprinted towards Jean.

 

“Get to Colossus! I’ve got Jean.” shouted Scott to Logan. Wolverine nodded and half dragged Kurt with him over to his fallen companion. Peter was shivering on the ground, stunned slightly but okay. Moments later Scott ran up next to them, holding Jean in his arms. 

 

“Ha! You losers! Try this!” Snowstorm screamed. Sharp, knife like hail formed in the air and hovered above the X-men. Cyclops looked up at the projectiles and then to Mystique, Pryp, and Blob closing in around them. Scott sighed. 

 

“Jean and Peter are down. We need to get out of here.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” grumbled Logan. 

 

“Nightcrawler, get us out of here.” shouted Scott. Wolverine blanched.

 

“He’s got a concussion. He’s not porting himself anywhere and he’s sure as hell not porting all of us..” 

 

“We’ve got to go now!” shouted Scott. The enemies were closing in around them.

 

“Eat my ice!” shouted Snowstorm as he released the projectiles at them. Mystique lunged. Blob clapped his hands together, sending a blast of air. Pyro shot fire at them. 

 

“I g-oot it” slurred Kurt. Kurt grabbed onto Scott, who was holding Jean and Colossus. Wolverine gripped Kurt tighter. Nightcrawler began to flicker; trying to teleport. The air around them filled with sulfur as Kurt struggled. He gave a pained grunt. He scrunched his eyes closed, trying to concentrate. 

 

“NOW!’ screamed Scott as the ice and their enemies barred down on them. With a scream Kurt ported them all away.


End file.
